Kakita Kensho-in
Kakita Kensho-in was a bushi, artisan and duelist of the Crane Clan and a bearer of the Hand of the Obsidian Dragon. Demeanor Kensho-in was born with an affliction, of sorts. An ailment that drove her to commit acts of violence at every opportunity, without any scruples. She used the violence as a mean of advancing in her career. Sun and Moon, Part IV, by Shawn Carman Gempukku She passed her gempukku in 1160. Advancing in her station First man killed Her uncle, Kakita Hitsuken, had been challenged by a Scorpion. Hitsuken was not an accomplished swordman, and the Crane expected his defeat. Despite of it, Hitsuken trained his kata the day before. His bokken shattered upon striking the practice target and his arm was gravely wounded. He would never fully recover his arm to perform a duel. Kensho-in replaced him, and won the duel, the first man she killed. The accident she prepared to her uncle avoided a defeat to the Crane, and allowed her to quickly come to the surface. She was sent to the Kakita Dueling Academy. Noritoshi's personal student A merchant was found dead, while he was transporting Liquid Void. The magistrates found tracks of the murderer which led to the Academy. Kakita Noritoshi asked the students if anyone had heard or seen anything strange. The student on guard was dismissed upon admitting that a fellow student had entered the garden through the exterior entrance, and had failed to identify who the student was. Kensho-in stepped in and stated Kakita Toruo was the man, one of Noritoshi's favored students at the dojo. Toruo claimed his innocence, but the magistrates found Liquid Void in his chambers and he was convicted for the crime. Kensho-in had killed the merchant, allowed the guard to see her at the gate, and planted the beverage. She took Toruo's place as sensei's favored student. KEnsho-in had eliminated both a disgrace to her Clan and a personal rival. Vacant Throne, p. 144 Cherry Blossom Snow Brewery In 1169 during the begin of Third Yasuki War the Crane general Daidoji Zoushi questioned Kensho-in how to deal on an agreement he had committed with Hida Dayu, his counterpart in the Crab. The Cherry Blossom Snow Village's brewery would be left intact regardless of who won possession during the incoming fight. Kensho-in suggested to kill the workers of the brewery to prevent the Crab from profiting from it, as Zoushi expected. She was promoted to Gunso on the spot and in the ensuing Battle of Cherry Blossom Snow Village Kensho-in slew the brewery workers. The Flowers, the Snow, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan The Battle for Sunset Tower In 1170 Doji Doukohito received intelligence that a small force of the Lost led by Megumi was in Rokugan. Given what they knew of their location, the Sunset Tower, they assembled a small group to intercept them, which included Doji Hakuseki and Kakita Kensho-in. When they arrived to the Tower the Tortoise guards were already slughtered by the Spider and the Crane found themselves badly outnumbered. The Battle for Sunset Tower, by Rusty Priske Megumi Kensho-in, student of Kakita Noritoshi, wished to confront Megumi, who had taken the eye of her Master years ago. She rushed into the Tower and locked the blind duelist in personal combat. Dragon forces appeared, but she did not take care and killed Megumi. Aftermath Once the fight was over the Dragon did not explain the purpose of their mission and their strange behaviour, attacking the Crane in the presence of Lost forces. Mirumoto Narumi was taken as a hostage, giving the Crane some leverage in case of any further disagreements. Kensho-in was promoted to Chui because of her absolute ruthlessness. Hand of the Obsidian Dragon This year in the Month of the Rooster within the House of the Evening Festival, a sake house in the Crane city of Tsuma, Shosuro Maru joined Kensho-in at her table, where they discussed Kensho-in's history of lies, deceit, and murder, all in the name of the Crane Clan. Kensho-in was horrified at being forced to live through her three most significant sins all over again thanks to Maru's powers. Maru explained that she admired Kensho-in for embracing her violent and murderous nature and honing it as a weapon for the Crane. She then turned Kensho-in's right hand into the new Obsidian Hand. Winter Court - 1170 Kensho-in attended winter court at Kyuden Bayushi with her new assistant Kakita Hideo. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman Kensho-in was visited by Maru, who informed her great work was about to be joined, Gift of Ryoshun, Part I, by Shawn Carman several of those who be granted with the Gifts of Ryoshun. Very shortly after, Kaiu Taru approached Kensho-in and offered to be Kensho-in's servant in exchange for a secret favor. Gift of Ryoshun, Part II, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War During the Destroyer War Kensho-in had many opportunities to find wicked men who could overcome their weakness to become a hero. In 1172 within an evacuated village she convinced four individuals, who had remained there to claim the abandoned wealth, to act as defenders of the village against the Destroyers. They supposedly died in the confrontation. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Outside Ryoko Owari Toshi she met the dying Togashi Kaelung, to save him. Matsu Benika, the bearer of the Hand of the Jade Dragon, had reached the ise zumi before her, and Kensho-in competed with Benika for Kaelung's favors. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Visiting the Tamori After Kensho-in worked a Tamori scribe, she was interested in the Tamori Daimyo himself, Tamori Shimura, and Agasha Kyoso, the woman who appeared after Kyoso no Oni disappeared. Scenes from the Empire 13, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Drunken Master Togashi Sakata enjoyed sake, and he was usually inebriated. Kensho-in visited him in 1173, praising his ability to overcome his weakness for drink, wondering if he was capable of more. After the meeting Sakata was shocked, and decided to know his true limits. He alone fought the Destroyers who were attacking the Fortress of Blackened Sight, and even he managed to make grievous wounds to their commander, an immortal Ashalan, before the Drunken Master fled. Sakata became a hero despite his addiction. The Destroyer War, Part 14, by Shawn Carman Death The exact fate of Kensho-in was unknown but she was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes See also * Kakita Kensho-in/Meta External Links * Kakita Kensho-in (Stronger than Steel) * Kakita Kensho-in Exp (Path of the Destroyer) Category:Crane Clan Members